Azuria Valnikova
Azuria Valnikova is a 1st year huntress-in-training at Beacon Academy. She is partnered with Rua Ní Corcra on team ARTC. She wields Rhythmic Horizons, a pair of half fingered gloves infused with different dust crystals. Biography TBA Personality Azuria is shown to be outstandingly patient and tolerant. She has a very neutral, almost shy personality when in front of others. She often suppresses emotions like anger and excitement. She, however isn't afraid to get her hands dirty when working or fighting. She, despite being hard working when called for, enjoys resting and can even seem lazy at times. This is mostly a facade, however: she is hugely dedicated to what she does. This has been trained into her from a young age. Her lazy facade is just a way to have a chance to properly rest away from her mother, who overworks her hugely. She also has a severe breaking point. The way she has been trained to suppress her emotions leads to her becoming hugely bottled up, causing her to randomly fly off the handle. However, even then she keeps her self largely in control and makes her best efforts to control herself and become calm once more. She has a great appreciation for art, especially dancing, which she is shown to be incredible at. This is due to her mother being the famous ballet dancer Odele Valnikova. She even melds dance into her combat style, creating intricate dust nets and blasts with Rhythmic Horizons. It also feeds hugely into her semblance, Agility. She has a soft spot for Cadmium Addess, who she believes to be a truly good and honest person. He often requires help due to his blindness and she is always quicker to help him than she is to anyone else. Appearance Azuria is seen to be very tanned, with shoulder-length curly hair that is dark brown towards her scalp, but blue towards it's end. Her eyes are heretochromatic: one is blue, the other green. Clothing She wears an azure blue, knee-length cocktail dress with emerald trimmings and feather designs half of the time. The other half she wears more casual clothing, like jeans, hoodies and t-shirts, but is always able to make them look glamorous in some way. She always wears her weapons, Rhythmic Horizons, on her hands. She wears thigh-length leather boots with her symbol, a perching bird, printed on them in green. This symbol is present on all her clothing, and as a tattoo below her collarbone, which she chose as her 18th birthday present. Abilities Dance: Azuria is a very skilled dancer in many styles, although she prefers ballet as she can "jump about a bit more". She effectively weaves this skill into her combat style and it goes well with her semblance, agility. Semblance (Agility): Her semblance makes her incredibly agile, allowing her to jump, bend and move with seemingly superhuman ability and speed. It also greatly speeds up her reflexes. However, if used for prolonged amounts of time it depletes her physical strength and her awareness, generally tiring her out. Equipment Rhythmic Horizons: A pair of dust-infused gloves that allow Azuria to shoot dust blasts, craft intricate nets and objects from dust and also allows her to generate long dust "claws" for herself. She constructed them during her early training at the Carriax School of Combat in Southern Vale. Appearances N/A Trivia *She was the first ever RWBY OC character thought up by . *The name "Azuria" is a reference to "azure", a bright shade of blue.